The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing tickets and more particularly to an apparatus which includes a roller means for engaging with tickets to be dispensed and which provides for sequential movement and stopping of said roller means to thereby dispense a ticket and which positively locates the next sequential ticket to be dispensed in a predetermined position in the housing.
Known apparatus for dispensing tickets generally suffers from the disadvantage that the dispensing mechanism is extremely complex in order to provide for positive displacement of a ticket from the dispenser. In a ticket dispenser it is necessary to prohibit a person from grabbing a dispensed ticket and pulling on the ticket to disengage further tickets from the dispensing mechanism. It is necessary to enable one ticket to be dispensed each time the dispensing mechanism is actuated. Other known ticket dispenser has suffered from this problem in that they allow multiple tickets to be dispensed if a person grabs a dispensed ticket and pulls on it. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a simply constructed ticket dispenser which positively dispenses one ticket each time the ticket mechanism is actuated and which prevents subsequent tickets from being disengaged from the mechanism by the user pulling on the dispensed ticket.